Welcome to my life by: 199 Nosey
by stitch-girl
Summary: Based on episode. POV (sorta) of 199 Nosey. Rated G because, well, episode was rated G,
1. Hello Hawaii!

Yes, I did get the title from the simple plan song. I don't like it(no offence simple plan fans/freaks), but I thought it was a good title.  
Nosey's thoughts have a > in front of the paragraph. Other characters actions are told normally. Speech is always "blahblahblah"  
I know I didn't get Nosey's personallity right. It's a bit hard since I didn't create him 

Disclaimer- as usual, I don't own Lilo and Stich or other related characters

CHAPTER ONE

>A drop of water. A flash of light. I blink. I have my first memory in a long time.

>AHHH! It feels so good to stretch, breath, speak. And I have this urge to... gossip!

>Stealing clothes off the beach wasn't THAT hard. I could've done without the water gun squirt, though. Thankfully, there's many clusters of trees. A place to hide and a place to dress. I love my privacy and ignore others.

>These clothes fit pretty well.Now to go out into and find something to gossip about!

>Hmmmm. A movie sounds like a good place to start, since I hardly know anything about this planet.

>Money! I have to pay to see a movie?! I'm an alien experiment! Where's an experiment supposed to get money?!

>Pig-pocketing wasn't that hard.

>OOOOO! $20!  
"Yes, I'll take a child's ticket for $5.99 and a tub of popcorn for $2.99

--In the theater--

>MMMMM! Buttery!

>OOOOOOO! this movie's pretty good!

>-snicker- There's a young couple(boyfriend, girlfriend. Not marriage) In front of me KISSING. Kissing equals gossip!

>-snicker-giggle- I can't hold it in much longer!

>"Hey, everybody! Look who's KISS-ING!

>You should have seen your faces Mr. & Mrs. Kisser -laugh-

--later--

>Oooooh! That was a good movie. -burp- A bit too much popcorn, though.

--walks out of theater--

>A girl and a blue...thing. Perfect targets!

>"Hey! -spoils ending-(sorry, I can't remember exactly what 199 said). A small pang of guilt. "Well, enjoy the show."

"Hey, he ruined the movie!" complained Lilo. Stitch growled and tackled 199.

>"Hey! Hey! Take it easy Blue. I'm alien experiment, not some chew toy"

"We know, we're going to find the one true place you belong," Lilo announced proudly.

>I can practically smell the gossip wafting from the tote!

>"What do you have in that bag of yours?" The source! "OOOOH! A diary!" This girl was small but she was loaded!

Stitch growled again, snatched the diary from 199, and carefully handed it back to Lilo; who breathed a sigh of relief.  
"C'mon Stitch. Let's go back to the house and find out what your cousin does,"said Lilo "Ih," agreed Stitch.

>Well, whatever my one true place thing is, I hope it's something like a club of gossips. I'm beginning to love this island

Chapter 2 coming soon. I mean it. Sorry about it being short. I'm working on that.


	2. Brunch Party

Sorry it took so long. I promise the last chapter will be longer.

Chapter 2

Later at Lilo's house

"Let's see," pondered Lilo as she flipped through Jumba's computerized experiment files,"Exp. 199-digs up...dirt"

"Not to be taken literally,"explained Jumba.

199-Humph! I don't need to listen to old fatty drone on about what I already know about myself. There's something more important in this room I can feel it! My gossip senses are tingling!

199-He, He, He. Time for 199's revenge on 626.  
"Look what I found"

"Hey! My catalogue of local vampires!"exclaimed Lilo,"I've been looking for that everywhere"

199-Wait for it. Wait for it. That's my que. "Found it under 626's pillow"

Lilo glared at Stitch. Stitch returned the glare with a guilty, pleading smile. When he saw it was unsuccessful, he turned, crossed his arms, and glared at 199. Seeing that, 199 put on a smug grin

199-OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE 626. TAKE THAT! Mission accomplished.

"You see,"chuckled Jumba,"199 is very nosey"

"Nosey, huh?"asked Lilo,"Then I'll name him 'Nosey"

199-'Nosey'! Surely see can come up with a better name than that! -HUMPH- Insulting my nose. That would be like me calling you 'Stupid'...Still, I suppose 'Nosey's better than '199'. I'll have to find another name later.

"LILO!" Nani called up to her troublemaking sister."Make sure your ready! Mr. Jaymason will be here soon!" (Okay, so I skipped their etiquette training. Remember, it's Nosey's POV)

Later

Lilo walked out of Jumba's room wearing a clean, bright, red dress with a Hawaiian flower adorned on her head. Jumba crawled out behind her with a bright pink, frilly shirt and tannish(I think they were tan)jeans. They walked downstairs to get Plikley's approval. Stitch however went a bit over the board(see the epi to find out how)

199-Brunch party, huh? I believe I heard and read some 'dirt' about people with the last name 'Jaymeson'. This will be the perfect chance to wreak havoc in a more,...well..different way. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Don't count on me updating really soon. Please R&R.


End file.
